The Sand Adventures
by Muerte N' Max
Summary: When past meets present, and not vice versa, things will get out of hand. Watch our story unfold before your eyes. Akefia & OC
1. Intro

THE SAND ADVENTURES

(REVISITED)

Disclaimer: I do not own the Yugioh francise, cards, plot lines, stories, characters, etc etc. Simply a fanfic for a good friend of mine. Please read and enjoy

Author's Note: Hey all! I know what your thinking, and yes, I have taken down the original "The Sand Adventures". It was for one purpose at first, but now, it has a lot of new purposes. I had taken it down for selfish reasons, but when I came back and took a look at it, I realized that it needed more flare than what it originally had. So, therefore, this is a re-write of the infamous tales of Kuro, the white-haired female from the future that travels to the past realm, the one that our beloved character Akefia lives in. It's here where literally the present means the past, and our hilarious, mischevious, fun-filled adventure with our favorite duo.

Ladies and gents, I now give you "The Sand Adventures - Revisted", a much more hilariously ensued, and much more accurate version of the original story. The story will escalate much more fiercely, much more humorously, and much more entertaining than ever before.


	2. Chapter 1

THE SAND ADVENTURES

CHAPTER 1

(AKEFIA'S POV)

Afternoon suns and extreme heat; well, it's obviously gonna come with the territory. So, I am out loafing around, performing my usual talents like I've always done; hey, stealing has to have a better name ya know...heh heh heh. So, I come up onto the back end of the local bread market, and low and behold is a cart lined up with the latest batches of freshly baked bread. As you know, I just can't help myself and so...I snagged me a nice, warm loaf. Unfortunately, before I could put my hands onto the third loaf, the owner of the market spotted me. Our eyes locked and then...well, let's just say that I took my leave...and quick...

Yeah, I was in trouble...

Before I knew it, I heard him holler out from behind me to call for the palace's guards. I was in hot water, and in no time what so ever, I began to run for every being in my body to get out of here. I was stuffing the bread into the sack as I was running, ducking underneath carts, and jumping over random crates, all the way on out of the city.

I was out of sight, finally! Or, so I thought. I knew that I couldn't stay much longer here. And when I began to take in some air, I knew that I couldn't go a whole lot much further than where I was without a drink. So, what could I do? Maybe snag some water by the river? No...I don't have anything to put water in, and the sack of bread that I hold isn't helping my already weary body. And low and behold...a goddess...

A woman...

She was over by herself, near a cart, lifting up a freshly drawn jug of water. I nearly gulped as I watched the drips of water rolling down the jug. I need water, and now was the worst time ever to need a drink. So, what could I do? Well, one thing I hate doing personally: Beg. I went over and began to talk to her.

"Hello..."

"...Um...Hi..."

"May I?"

She looked at the jug and then back at me before hesitating and then handing the jug over to me. I quickly took a drink, the cool liquids rushing down my throat as I gave out an exasperated sigh of relief. Ah! Fresh, crisp water...what a luxury! Then I realized something; the guards!

"Um...I know you don't know me...but I need to ask a favor from you. There is some guards that are gonna be looking for someone. Don't tell them about me..."

She looked at me blankly at first before nodding. It was then that I ran down the dirt road a few yards before lunging into the bushes, hiding very still and very quietly. Who knew stealing bread would cost you your life? Don't answer that...

"Excuse me..."

Uh oh. The guards. They're talking to that girl. I crossed my fingers, closed my eyes, and prayed as hard and ferverently to the high deities in the skies, hoping that they would spare me, just for today. I haven't even gotten my fill of excitement in life yet, can't ya just let me live a little longer?

"We were wondering if you have seen a fellow run by with a sack totted over their shoulder?"

I watched as she just simply shook her head and spoke.

"Not really no..."

"Alright, fair enough. Come on, let's check on the outskirts of the walls around the city."

With that, the guards left, leaving me there in the bushes to wipe away the sheen of sweat that quickly covered my forehead. Whew! That was too close for comfort. As I sat up, dusted myself off from the dirt of the ground, and made my way over, I felt debted to her. She saved me...and me, a thief. Maybe she is one of these people that doesn't like to arouse a lot of suspicion. As I walked over to her, I spoke.

"Well, I figured you'd rat me out or something."

"I didn't..."

Well, at least there's someone out here in this world that is pretty trustworthy. I continued talking with her more.

"The name's Akefia. And you are?"

"Kuro..."

"Nice to meet you. Say, your accent, I'm not really familiar with it. Where are you from?"

"Er...far away..."

Can't says I blame her for keeping her origins a secret. I mean, if I was in her shoes, talking to a stranger who's proding questions like a crazy fool, I would be a little hesitant. So what if I'm curious? Can you really blame me?

"Well, it is nice to meet you. Say, would you like to tag along with me to the next city. I got some bread that I need desperately to sell in the next city over..."

Now, hold everything. Why in the blue blazes would I ask her, someone I barely know and trust, to tag along with me along back to my home town? I must be out of my mind. Either that, or maybe I'm attracted to her. Nah...must be the heat or something...

"Sure...I can't see why not..."

Alright! I got my first partner to keep me company. It was settled for sure! Kuro and Akefia, travelers of pleasures, adventure seekers. Hey, it's got an okay sound to it. I didn't know what else to come up with. And so, we made a silent pact that flowed from us both; we trust each other, and not backstab the other. I don't know how well I'll handle being with a girl though, but eh. It was a start, a footnote, a turn of the page. Into what you ask?

THE SAND ADVENTURES

Thanks for reading the first revised redo of the story. I'll admit, this story has changed drastically from it's humble beginnings. So, your probably deterred from what's all happened, but I assure ya, this story hasn't lost it's magical touch. So tune in for more of the revised chapters. Until then, please re-read, comment, you know what to do. This is Muerte Xanders, signing out


	3. Chapter 2

THE SAND ADVENTURES

CHAPTER 2

Well, I've a new tag along partner! This is going to be exciting. As I began to tell a little bit about myself, I realize that I just can't fully tell her the truth just yet about me being a thief, but no matter. I'll just tell her when the timings right. And right now, well, we need a way to the town next door. I spoke to her quickly, knowing that there wasn't a whole lot of time before the guards came around.

"Hey, Kuro? Would you mind trying to find us a means of transportation into the next city? I figure it'll be at least a little bit easier to get there if we rode maybe a camel or something..."

She thought really hard, and it showed. She placed her finger up to her lips, giving me the 'deep thinker' pose before speaking.

"Wait here..."

She quickly walked to the city before I could so much as ask why. Oh well, I suppose she knows what she's doing.

After all, she's my travelling mate...

I then sat on the opposite side of the cart, waiting ever so patiently for the return of Kuro. She's gonna have a good mode of transportation, I just know it. Before long, seconds turned to minutes changing into moments. I began to grow restless as an unsettling idea began to sit in my brain:

She's ratting me out...

I began to panic! No! NO! I can't be caught! I quickly looked around the area for any other means of transport. I knew good and well that I just couldn't sit here like a duck in water and wait for her to bring the guards out to take me away. I'd rather die by the hands of a Nile crocodile than by the palace guards. Before I could raise up, I began to hear something; steps. I began to creep around to the front of the cart before taking a deep breath. Well, Akefia old boy, it's curtain time for you to escape. I peeped around the corner to check and see what fate I was going to face.

BUT WAIT!

It was Kuro, guiding along two beautiful horses, leading them by the reigns toward the cart. Well I'll be! So she is trustworthy! She certainly is a woman after my own heart. Wow, did I really just think that? I shook the thought out of my head before walking around the wagon to greet her again.

"Hey. Looks like you did good..."

She nodded ever so softly. She spoke very calmly, but with a very slight hint of surprise.

"Bought them off of someone. Who knew that the money I had was gonna be a bit too much..."

I shrugged it off. At least this girl has taste in horses. I chose one, the ginger and white, while she chose the solid brown. Both a beauty, and a strong leg. I would definitely have to pay her back somehow.

"Well, Kuro...let's take off..."

I gave a few very minor clicks with my tongue, as the horse began to trot along, her own horse following in sync.

We were off!

After many minutes of dead-panning silence, moderate heat, and a thick wall of tension betweenst us both, I turned to her and began to speak, quickly beginning to discover as to why she was so quiet. She was clinging to the horse so tightly, as if scared that the thing could turn into a deadly tornado on her. I chuckled as I spoke.

"You know...you don't have to cling that tightly to the reigns ya know..."

She still clung tightly, despite my words. Well...I guess I'll have to teach her just a little...

"Here...watch me for a moment..."

She turned in her saddle toward me. I held one hand on the knob of the saddle and one on the reigns.

"See? Have one hand here..."

I indicated toward the hand that hung onto the saddle seat.

"And the other holds the reigns. Just give a few clicks with your tongue, and nudge the horses sides with your feet. Don't do it too hard now, or otherwise, it'll take off like a mad man..."

She looked down at the horse she was riding on and let out a small human-like whine. Heh heh heh...typical first riders. But then again, I was there once myself. I couldn't help but chuckle a bit and spoke.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine..."

"I hope so..."

And so, we continued riding into the next town. Now, there was just one big problem: How was I gonna tell her about my closest friend Dia?

Thanks for reading. As we watch them move into Akefia's home town, we ask the questions of who's Dia, what all is in store when they get there, and is Akefia flushing due to the liking he has taking up on Kuro? Who knows? In the mean time, re-read if you wish, comment, you know the drill. This is Muerte Xanders, signing out


	4. Chapter 3

The Sand Adventures

Chapter 3

[Diabound's POV]

Yet again I lay waste here inside the homestead of Akefia, wondering if my master shall ever return. Yes...master. The concept is usually associated with the rich, the wealthy, the higher in social power or the appitomy of class. But no, that is far from any of these things. For my master is poor, owns the home of one of his friends, and is a common vagabound. He is indeed the craftiest I've ever known...

Maybe I'm blowing him out of proportion...

So, yet again I wait in the sweltering heat that can take the breath of many a humankind. It is so dreadful, and I feel for those that have to endure such unbearable climates as these.

Ah! I hear something!

The soft whiny of horses, the clopping of hooves upon the ground. Well well...so my master has scored himself some horses in the process. It is an invaluable necessity here in the city. As I here footsteps, I make myself scarce quickly for I do not wish for people to see me. Why's that you ask?

I'm a spirit, and a frightful one at that...

Sickly blue-ish skin, massive muscles, horns, claws, claws, and a snake for a tail, oh and my name is Diabound fully, or Dia for short when it comes to Akefia. What? You've never seen a massive, demonic nightmarish distaster of a beast before? Maybe in your worst nightmares on a hallow's eve night. But no...I'm very much so these and more. This is why I must hide...to prevent scaring those that I've had the most awkward pleasure of meeting on accident.

So, I wait in high anxiety and hopes that my master has returned safely. Ah! He's entering. He's now dusting himself off, and toting a heavy satchel of gold along his waist side. Well, it's good in the fact that he's rich so he can thrive off this ungodly torment of a wasteland. Oh ho! What's this!?

A Girl! THE GIRL!

And now, I can't help but find myself laughing a bit in glee. Well well well, Akefia old boy, I do believe that your life is being molded like clay here, and the sad thing is, you have no more say so now. Ah, but nonetheless, I wait in utter eccentricness and joy, as I know what to say to him, and now, I wait for the thrill of the unraveling of the newest chapter in Akefia's life. All I have to say is...

This...will be interesting...heh heh heh...

Thanks for reading. So, we meet Diabound, and now, in Diabound's words, we begin the newest chapter in Akefia's life! Just exactly what is gonna be planned anyway? Who knows? I don't! So please read, comment, you know, all that good junk. This is Muerte Xanders, signing out


	5. Chapter 4

The Sand Adventures

Chapter 4

[Akefia's POV]

Finally! I've arrived home, and I can see my mate Kuro is certainly making herself at home. Well that's good at least. There's just that one, tinsy winsy little thing that I sort of forgot to mention. You see, I have to introduce her to my friend Diabound. Boy...I can see that now...

Er...on second thought...maybe I better give her a heads up...

"Er...Kuro. I think I need to tell ya something."

She perked up, turned around to face me and waited in eager anticipation. Oh boy...this isn't going to be easy. I spoke slowly and regretfully.

"I sort of have a friend here in the house that you need to meet. His name is Diabound. Dia, come on out and meet our newest member of the house. Dia, this is Kuro."

She immediately squeeked out a small shriek before jumping behind me and clinging hard and fast to my shirt. I spoke very regretfully now...

"Kuro, this is my spirit and my protector, Diabound."

"Pleasure to meet you Kuro..."

She peeped her head around my head and whispered something about a big snake. Oh! Dia's tail!

Well, he is a spirit after all...

"It's okay Kuro...honestly. Dia wouldn't hurt you in the least bit. Go on..."

I ushered her in front of meet to greet Dia more properly as I spoke encouraging words to her to build up her confidence.

"Go on. Say hi to him..."

She let out a small, shy, scared, and very squeeky "Hi" before turning around and clinging on to my arm. Um...my face is getting really hot right now, feeling her press into me. Come on Akefia...focus on the task at hand...

"Dia, she'll be staying with us for the remainder of her stay. I'm sure she'll make a great helper around the house."

"Wait..."

She let go of my arm to look up at me a bit skeptically. Ah, I know what's coming next...

"I can't do that. I don't wanna be a problem..."

"Tch, nonsense. Now, no arguments, worries, or troubles. Your staying, and that's final..."

And yet...I actually do want her to stay...huh...

I must be going soft or something...

But! Nonetheless, I am utterly happy in the fact that I have a new person to keep me company from any dull days, or depressed days, or for the matter, days where I feel as though I will go insane. I just hope that I can keep my thieving on the down low. Oh well, they don't call me Akefia the thief for nothing ya know. And now...the pressing matters of tomorrow's opportunity of free charity...forcibly taken...heh heh heh

Thanks for reading all. Well, seems that Akefia may have just gotten Kuro back to his place, just one tiny problem. How is he gonna explain his next escapade to Kuro? And, why is Dia studying Kuro so much? All this and more for the next chapters. For now, please read, comment, yada yada. You know the drill. This is Muerte Xanders, signing out


	6. Chapter 5

The Sand Adventures

Chapter 5

Finally, I'm out! I snuck out while Kuro was sleeping to get in my morning runs. Yeah, I guess you know what that means, seeing as I am a thief at heart ya know. But oh well! I sneak into one house, coming out with what I find to be some very nice items. Ah...the spoils...

I'm just tooooo good heh heh heh...

Oh ho! And a bonus! My good friend Omar! I see him, obviously lifting some nice clothing hanging to dry. Heh, that Omar sure knows how to get good quality things. So, I quickly catch up to him and begin one of our famous morning conversations. And get this! Apparently he's been doing so well lately in his good fortunes, he's throwing a party. Heh, lucky dog...

Hmm...dandy little saying...not bad Akefia

Well, I immediately agree to his invitation. I mean, his parties are some to fully enjoy. I can't wait to go back and tell Diabound. Oops, forgot; there's another person in the house hold that I didn't recognize. Smooth Akefia, way to go. Now I'm gonna have to invite her, but how? I know she'll be suspicious if I just even talk to her. Calm down man! Think it through! Ah! That's it! Of course!

A Lie!

I mean, I am the crafty king of the curvature of words. I could lie my butt off to the gods in the skies and they'd believe me. Heck, I could charm a baby bird right out of it's nest if need be, just so I can snag it's eggs for breakfast. So, that's all I need to do! Now, to make my way back to the house! Mmm...and in fact, I smell some fresh baked bread nearby. Maybe a loaf to settle the old stomach with.

As I arrive back at the house, I knew I was confident in telling a smooth lie. The only thing is, my words almost betrayed me when I told her. From stumbling them out like a nuisance, I felt embarassed upon my own part. Man, I really need to work on my language skills around girls, especially this one...but she agreed nonetheless. So I told her to get ready, and boom! We were off to yet another grand party hosted by Omar himself. Just one problem presented itself:

The party was pretty much an annual convention of other thieves!

Now how am I gonna explain this one?!

Thanks for reading. Well, Akefia better do all the talking, or otherwise, Kuro is gonna catch on. For now, we close out this chapter as we always say re-read, comment, throw out a suggestion, anything really! This is Muerte Xanders, the best in the world at what I do, and trust me when I say this, it's how I roll!


	7. Chapter 6

The Sand Adventures

Chapter 6

Alas! We're walking!

Ol' Kuro has no clue that the party is amongst a group of thieves, but then again, even thieves wouldn't go so low as to steal from one of their own friends now, would they? On second thought, don't answer that question...

As we talked, I began to know a great deal about Kuro. Sadly, I was intoxicated by those eyes and smiled happily and eccentrically to most of the things she said, and even gave the occasional nod. She's a unique soul, this Kuro is. I may start liking her just yet...and no sooner than I thought that then my face turned the awfullest shade of red. Maybe I better keep my mind on the party that's at hand.

We arrived at the small house with the tarp hooked to the two posts, like you see in most Egyptian markets. You could tell it was a party, as there was a corral of cheers and hooplahs that are being exclaimed as mystic music flowed out of it like a gentle sigh. Kuro appeared to be nervous, but all she needed was a very confident push, both literally and metaphorically into the building, and the party itself had trully become alive in front of us.

People were heartily cheering for one more round of drinks, people danced haphazardly, and the whole space was fairly full with fellow friends and foes. I knew a few here and there, but nothing was compared to Omar...

And then, music...

The only music I heard was being played upon by Omar, all on this fancied, bizarre like stringed instrument. I couldn't help but be drawn to it, as well as Kuro herself. He strummed it, and the metallic strings tweeked and twanged bizarrely in some fashion unbeknownst to me. He played with grace, sometimes speed, style, and in cocky fashion. Omar was happy, and so were Kuro and I. Omar trully was a sight to behold!

"Ah! Akefia!

"Omar, my good friend!"

And after a brotherly embrace, he smiled and offered us some drinks. Kuro refused, I didn't. I knew that I could enjoy myself a slight pleasure in a alcoholic beverage. And before long, the mystic songs of the Sitar, which I learned that was the instrument being played by Omar, and the beautiful ease of the drink made me happy, relaxed, warm, and pleasant. And before long, I too joined up with some people, dancing happily, perhaps a little sketchy from time to time when I staggered and stumbled over a few people's feet. It was after the last trip did I finally call it quits and offered Kuro some of the drink. Surprisingly, she did, but very little. And just like that, time flew by rather quickly.

"Come on Kuro, leh's go home..."

The alcohol was maybe a bit too much for me, but eh, who cares?

Whoa...the whole world is spinning on me...interesting...

As we walked back home, the buildings swayed and warped in front of my eyes and I was happy as ever could be. Perhaps maybe I should've not drunk that much to begin with, but no, I didn't listen did I? Cause eventually, the road jumped up and hit me in the butt, and I staggered up, swiped off my breeches, and continued along merrily. Before long, we arrived at my house, and I was happier and happier with each passing second.

As we got in, she made it over to a nearby wall, I off-kilteringly made my way to the wall's edge, where thank goodness I found my footing. I stood up, stared at Kuro, and felt an urgentness of courage and boldness to ask her to begin seeing me as more of a friend. When I had said so in an embarassed fashion, she nodded. Finally! Me and her were together! And before long, the room warped in and out, as I barely made it to the bed.

Mmm...warm bed...

Before long, I was asleep, due thanks to the alcohol...

I think I'll hold off on the drinks for a good while...

Thanks for reading. Well it seems that old Akefia may have bit of more than he could chew, or rather, drunk more than what he really meant to drink in the first place. Well anyhow, tune in for more. For now, please re-read if you like, comment and suggest. Whatever you want! This is Muerte Xanders signing out, because that's how I roll!


End file.
